When Doves Cry
by Amonl'isa
Summary: What possibly could cause a dove to shed even a single tear? Perhaps a life of a little girl cut short by her own father. I own nothing of FMA, yay. Chapter Four This Calls For A Toast Pour the Champagne
1. Momma

When Doves Cry

Whisper of Quietus

Chapter One; Momma

_Daddy never talked about Momma much, it was like she was never there. I know different, though. I knew she was there. I think it had hurt Daddy when he talked about her, and he'd often lock himself in the basement after her subject was brought up. Everybody who knew him tried not to bring up Momma, but for me, it was hard. I missed her, so much, and I wondered where she'd gone. Daddy used many excuses, saying Momma had left for a new work, or a new life. Or at other times, he'd say that Momma became ill, and had to leave us, to get better. I didn't believe him so much, though. I missed Momma, and I wanted to see her, but somehow I knew I never would..._

I woke in my room one bright, late-winter morning. The birds had already come back, and they sang their songs, which ringed outside my window. Golden sunlight lit up my bed, pouring from the crack in my curtains, and my big, fluffy white dog, Alexander, lay curled up at the end of my light purple bedspread, hind leg twitching in dream. I smiled to myself, letting the warmth of the sun fall over me. Winter had been on it's ending days, and spring would arrive soon. Daddy had told me we'd go look at all the pretty flowers, too, and if I was lucky, he might buy some for me. Ever since that conversation, I was trying to keep a well-behaved posture around him, and even when I slipped up a little, Daddy would just smile, and pretend I was still being a perfect little angel -- which I was.

After a while, I decided to get out of bed, creeping slowly so I wouldn't wake Alexander, but after a while, his dark eyes popped open, and I was greeted with a good morning kiss. "Isn't it beautiful Alexander? Spring will be here soon!" I giggled joyfully, waving my small hand toward the sunlight that was obviously streaming in from the window. "Oh Alexander! We'll get to see pretty flowers! And maybe Daddy will let us plant some?" I suggested, turning my head to the dog. His tail wagged in agreement, making me smile. I walked over to my mirror, staring at my small self. I'd be older this year, and maybe I'd grow taller. There was so much stuff to do! I giggled at myself, pulling my brush from the polished wood and brushing my hair. I managed to brush it all, somehow, but I couldn't braid it myself, that was too hard.

"Daddy!" I called out, walking to the door of my bedroom, "Daddy! Come help me with my plaits!" I waited a few moments before I heard his voice, telling me he'd be up in a moment, after he'd finished mixing the pancake batter. Pancakes were always yummy, and I had them on my birthday, every year. Today wasn't my birthday -- but maybe something special? I hopped in glee, hearing his footsteps on the stairs, and ran to my vanity, taking a seat on the cushioned chair. "Daddy, can I have my blue ribbons today?" I asked, a big smile plastered on my face. His eyes twinkled lovingly from behind his glasses as he nodded, taking the ribbons from the drawer. I sat quietly as he dragged the brush through my long brown hair, making sure I'd gotten all the tangles out. He was letting my brush my own hair, now, saying how I was growing up so quickly, and how a woman needed to know how to brush her own hair. The thought of growing up made me happy, and being considered womanly was fun, even if I was still very young.

I closed my eyes and sighed, letting Daddy plait my hair. I liked how he braided it, they were long and elegant, so pretty. But I'd always wondered how Momma would have plaited my hair. I imagined it would be just as good as Daddy's plait, but I wondered how my hair would look with that distinct, feminine touch to it. When Daddy finished, I looked over at the large mirror, smiling. I loved my blue ribbons, they were silky and soft, and contrasted beautifully with my hair. Excited to see what the day held, I ran to my dresser, pulling open one of the thick, dark drawers, and pulling out my blue dress that matched my ribbons -- a beautiful dress for a beautiful day.

Quickly, I ran downstairs, only to be greeted by Edward and Alphonse Elric sitting at the breakfast nook. "Big Brother! Little big Brother!" I squealed, grabbing their attention. "Hey there, Nina." Edward smiled in greeting, followed by a greeting from Alphonse, as well. "Oh Big Brother, Little big Brother! Let's go look at the flowers, shall we?" I smiled, too eager to remember that spring wasn't even here, as much as I'd have hoped it was.

"Nina darling," I heard Daddy from behind me, "The flowers aren't out yet. Remember? They're still sleeping, waiting for spring." I sighed, reality hitting me like a hard spoon. "Oh yes, I remember..." I said sadly, green eyes aimed to the ground. I could hear my father's expression ease, as he turned his attention to Big Brother and Little big Brother, talking to them about something -- I didn't understand. I think it was alkemy or something like that.

"Oh, yes Mister Tucker, we were coming here to study Alchemy, if we could." Little big Brother said politely, Big Brother chiming in on details, which made my head feel swirly. But I quickly shrugged it off, looking at the plate of pancakes that had already been prepared. I grabbed myself a seat at the table, piling two smaller pancakes onto my plate, and reaching for the butter. Big Brother ended up sliding it to me, because it was too far out of my reach, and Daddy said reaching across the table was rude. "Thank you, Big Brother!" I said happily, grabbing the syrup and decorating my pancakes in butter and syrup. A pleasant design, that I was almost sad I had to eat. But eventually, hunger got the best of me, and I politely ate my pancakes in silence as Daddy and Big Brother talked about this 'alkemy' stuff.

"Does Momma like flowers?" I asked suddenly, when there was a gap in the conversation. Daddy told me it was rude to cut into other people's talking, and you should wait, until they were done speaking with one another. Daddy grew quiet, and Big Brother and Little big Brother looked at Daddy quietly, wondering what he was to say. The silence was deadly, but eventually, Daddy broke it. "Your mother loved flowers." He said, smiling at me. I grinned, not catching the past tense of his words. "Well that's good, because when Momma comes back, I'm going to give her all the flowers Alexander and I can find!" I giggled, hearing Alexander's collar clink as he raced downstairs, hearing his name. Daddy grew quiet again, looking at me more seriously. "I think she would love that, Nina."

**----**

**Hey, it's Raven (Whisper of Quietus for all who don't know). Anyways, review, please. It will get sadder, however, as the story progresses. However, this fic is supposed to be sad, so, yeah.**

**Envy: Okay, Raven has to go...Feed her dog...God I hate that dog...I just want to kill it...Anyways! Raven wants you to know that you have to review to get more chapters, and she wants to tell you that she's sorry this one was short, and she'll try to make them longer. Also, no flames. No giving my Raven flames, she'll hate you, and I'll kill you. Okay? Good. Now, I think I'm going to go find me a dog...**


	2. Where Have All The Flowers Gone?

When Doves Cry

Whisper of Quietus

Chapter Two; Where Have All The Flowers Gone?

_When I was really little, I'd always wonder where the flowers went when the cold weather came around, and summer left, blending into fall and winter. I wondered if they slept, like bears did, when winter came, or if they just left, maybe migrated, like geese. I didn't know, and the thought always baffled me, confusing me to the point where I didn't want to think about it anymore. Then Daddy explained to me that the flower's plants did indeed sleep in the winter, since they couldn't grow, and let their flowers dry out. This made me sad, but I perked up when he told me it made spring even more beautiful, knowing that the plant was taking another course through the year, sprouting, growing, and blooming. He told me we were like plants, too, but we only completed one cycle of sprouting, growing, and blooming before we grew old, incapable of growing anymore, we'd fall off, only to make way for new flowers..._

Later that day, Big Brother and Little big Brother took me out to look at the flowers -- not the natural flowers, but the Florist's flowers. I gasped when I saw them; they were just so beautiful. The colors of the flowers sprang out, and made me even happier, not being able to contain my giggles of joy or enthusiasm. Bright reds burst out from yellow flowers, softened by the light touch of orange, making the bouquet as beautiful as a new sunrise. Another held colors of puple, and a soft fuzzy leaf that looked a little grey, Big Brother explained to me that it was Lamb's Ear and Lilac. The others were of tulips, and poppies, which were just as beautiful, and soft. Another section was dedicated to roses, and only roses. I was surprised at this, too, because I only thought there were yellow, pink and red roses. But here, there were yellow roses, white roses, pink and white roses, and even tiny little roses that grew off of tiny little bushes, as if they'd been turned minute, yet still held every tiny, beautiful detail that made it just as elegant as a larger bush.

There were odd flowers, too. Like one, it was orange and a brownish color, which Little big Brother said they were dragonsnaps...Or something, which I thought fit, because they looked like a large lizard's mouth. I even found plants that weren't flowers, like ferns, and different assortments of fuzzy moss. Then there were things called 'bonzai' gardens, which I liked as well as the miniature roses, because they were little gardens, with a small type of tree, and normally a small bench, or something, surrounded by tiny pebbles, and to finish, a brilliantly colored pot, or ceramic box. I loved the bonzai gardens, because there were so many of them! And the work and craftmanship of them took me off-guard, making me gasp whenever I wandered to that side of the store.

Though Little big Brother guided me to the front desk, where they had freezers of flowers. I didn't understand why they had freezers, I only thought they kept food in them, but Big Brother told me that the cold air across the flowers kept them bright, and encouraged growth. "But Daddy told me that when it gets cold, the flowers go away, thats why they come back in spring; it's warmer." I protested, though Big Brother reminded me that moisture also helped. I nodded, understanding, and raced off to a boquet of ferns, daisies, and poppies. All the colors, the light green, the ivory of the daisies, and the pale gold of the poppies gave a home-style feeling to the boquet, which was wrapped in a pale yellow wrapping. Just the kind of boquet you'd want sitting in an office, or a room filled with art, or something sweet and country-like, like that.

But, all good things must end, and Big Brother announced we had to leave. I sighed, waving goodbye to the nice Florist lady, and following Big Brother and Little big Brother. The streets were busy, people were crowding around for spring decor, and people were buying gifts, celebrating the arrival of spring. I didn't know why they celebrated spring, maybe they were just thankful winter was over. I heard winter was bad for farmers, but not many farmers lived in Central, they were in Resembul, or somewhere, but I was almost certain they weren't here. I guessed that didn't matter much, though, and continued following the two ahead of me. My mind wandered, going back to flowers, and the cycle they went through.

"Big Brother, Daddy says life is like the cycle flowers go through, in the year. He says that spring is the beginning of life, where one is young, and winter is where one grows old, and eventually die...But what about people who don't die old? What about the people who die of illnesses, or are killed, or something? What happens to them?" I asked, pondering myself.

"Nina...I suppose life is like a cycle of flowers...But remember, some people kill the flowers. Sometimes they step on them, or pick them...Then their life decreases more quickly. If you pick a flower, and put it in water, is it not true that the flower will wilt within a few days?" He told me, I listened, nodding quietly. He was right; and I had never thought of it like that. "People who die younger are like a picked flower, once something happens, they wilt more quickly, and their time is shorter. But everything happens for a reason. People pick flowers to make their lives more beautiful, and even from grief, something beautiful can come from it."

I scowled, not understanding how anybody could gain something beautiful by loss. "But...How?" I asked, bewilderment and confusion getting the best of me. Big Brother just smiled. "Don't think of it as loss, Nina. Think of it as a blessing, to have gotten time to spend with that person. To have gotten to know them, be with them, and love them." I smiled, for I had never thought of it that way. "Thank you, Big Brother." I exclaimed gleefully, the three of us arriving at the front gate to my house, only to be greeted by Alexander, who pounced Big Brother, giving him licks to the face, as he yelled for Alexander to get off. Though my white dog didn't and I just giggled at it, Little big Brother exclaiming how Big Brother should calm down.

Though Alexander finally drew back, rushing to the porch of our house, where Daddy was standing, calling to him. Big Brother and Little big Brother looked over, when Daddy thanked them for taking me out, and explained that they should get to their studies before the day became too old. They agreed, heading inside, and Daddy suggested I stayed outside, and play in the snow, since it would be gone very quickly. I nodded, calling Alexander out with me. It was nice to have Alexander with me, he made me happy. I climbed up on his back, gently nudging the strong dog forward like a horse, where he ran off, jumping into a pile of snow, seemingly enjoying my giggles of joy.

Before I knew it, the sun was setting, and Alexander and I seemed to have no more energy to play. It was then Big Brother came out to tell us that dinner was ready. Alexander willingly let me onto his back again, and I rode inside on my fluffy dog's back, since my legs ached from jumping and playing in the snow. I thanked him with a pat to the head as I got off, walking carefully to the dinner table, and taking a seat beside Big Brother. Daddy asked us how our day was, which I quickly replied to eagerly, explaining to Daddy the beautiful colors of all the flowers, and all the beauty of the Florist's shop. He smiled at me, and nodded, asking how Big Brother's study of Alkemy-stuff had gone. Big Brother and Daddy soon got into a well-detailed conversation about the stuff, and Little big Brother started talking to me about how when the flowers bloomed, the wild ones, they'd come back and take me to go pick flowers. I was delighted by this, and quickly nodded with joy, explaining how I'd love to go flower-picking with Big Brother and Little big Brother.

"Daddy?" I asked suddenly, having another question about the flower-life cycle, "Where do all the flowers go, though? After they die?" He looked at me funny, the light shining against his glasses, so I couldn't see his eyes. "Nina, the flowers...The flowers die, they disappear. As if they'd never been there...Except for decaying remains...Unless somebody has actually seen the flower, or acknowledged it. Then the flower will live in their memory until they decide to forget about it, or the memory fades with time." I pondered this, thinking up more questions. "And if nobody does acknowledge the flower?" He thought, and things were silent. "If nobody knew of the flower, Nina, it would be as if it had never seen the face of this world."

----

**Envy:Okay, so Whisper of Quietus is not here at the moment, Raven's busy trying to catch Pryo-Boy Mustang and his lawn mower rant...Or whatever. Anyways, he's out front, threatening to snap. Cold + Sudden heat Broken windows. Broken windows no selling of house. Got it? Okay. Well, Raven says you better review, or else...Bam. You may not have any windows soon. And if you flame...You won't have windows either, got it? Chilly California weather, pfft.**

**Boodah: Woof.**

**Envy:...I'm going to go catch me a dog. **


	3. I Found The Cure to Growing Older

When Doves Cry

Amonl'isa (Whisper of Quietus)

Chapter Three; Cure to Growing Older

_I don't remember why Daddy needed it so much. It all was rather fuzzy. Little Big Brother wanted it, too. I suppose. At least, that's what I remember of the Philosopher's Stone. The cure to growing older. I don't see what was so special about it, maybe I'm too young, too naive. I don't care about a stupid rock, I just want to know why it's so loved. Perhaps the world would be better with the stone? Oh, I don't know, I don't even know what it is. It's supposed to be the cure to growing older - though there's another cure to growing older. I heard Daddy on the phone. He said the cure to growing older was dying early._

It was early in the morning, yet again. I had just awoken, garbed myself, and ran downstairs happily. Unfortunately, the two were gone. I knew they had to leave - but I was still sad. I missed them already. Daddy told me that missing things and people was totally fine, and that I shouldn't worry about it. Still, I wanted somebody to play with, and they had left ever so quickly. I sighed, not wanting to think about the fact that they were gone. I didn't know when I'd see them, oh! But I did miss them so very much. I remembered about the trip to the flower shop, and smiled, remembering the bright, exuberant colors of the flowers. I don't know where the word exuberant came from...I heard Daddy use it though - must be good.

The day dragged on slowly, and I remember that I was having a hard time sitting still. Daddy said not to come downstairs, into the basement, for he was very, very busy. I was obedient, and I remained on the ground floor, scouring the house for something to do. Loyal Alexander at my side, we walked through our large house, stumbling upon the library. I can't read very well, I suppose I shouldn't have even bothered. Though curiosity struck me a bargain, and I wandered inside, looking at the thick volumes of alchemy inquieries, theories, ideas. Books on how to do things and stuff. I learned, that Alchemy was spelled "alchemy," pardon my previous mistakes. I had pulled a rather heavy, thick book from the shelf, hoping not to knock all the books over. Feeling secure, I placed the worn book on the ground, opening it to a random page, which read '145.'

I didn't understand it. Of course, I don't understand too many things, for I know I am still young. But oh, there were pretty circles, that seemed impossible to copy. One with complex lines drawn in through it, and a nice curl in the middle. Different sized rings were added to it, a triangle, I think. Maybe it was just a different few lines. I don't know. I flipped ahead a few pages, and there was a picture of a lion. Oh, it was an ugly lion, though. It's body was all wrong! The tail was different, like that of a lizard's, or something. I stared quietly at it, Alexander curled up next to me, not a care on his behalf. I turned the next page, finding another ugly bird. My goodness, I can draw better than those people can. Their animals are all wrong. There was a few words, ones I could read, and it went something like:

"Chimera - Human x Animal"

I couldn't pronounce the first word, I tried and tried, though I couldn't manage it. I knew 'Human' and 'Animal' however, and my mind instinctively told me the 'x' was a crossing of the two. Though I pondered on the Chimera, oh I wondered what it was - and even how to say it. For my mind wasn't with me today, I suppose boredom had gotten the best of it. The bird was so very ugly, I decided to turn the page, seeing another creature. This one seemed more appealing, I think. It looked something like a dog - a long shaggy haired dog, like Alexander. I grinned, patting my friend.

"Oh dear Alexander, I think we shall call this little picture...Alexander. It sort of looks like you, see?" He raised his head quietly, looking over to the book, as if to humor me. He sniffed the page, licked it, and went back to sleeping. A frown found itself on my face as I used the hem of my dress to repair the page, oh, it was still wet. I prayed Daddy wouldn't notice, for I didn't think he'd be happy to find me in the Library. I turned the page yet again, to see some sort of flying thing. It looked sort of like a bee...But like a person, too. The person had designes on her, and they were very, very strange, much like the circle. Though her's weren't a circle, they were prettier. Her form didn't wear clothes though, which I thought was kind of bad for a book. Oh well. I traced the tattoos with my finger, noting how they wound around her arms, and down her torso, ending about her knee. So very strange they were. Yet again, the page was labled 'Chimera.'

Becoming bored again, I closed the book, replacing it on the shelf. Alexander stood up slowly, following me quickly out of the Library, which I was eager to leave. I had entered it, and well, I didn't want to see anymore ugly badly-drawn animals, or intricate circles drawn on people. I think a toddler got hold of that book, now that I think of it. They were really, really ugly animals, just staring up from the page. I shuddered, pulling myself onto Alexander's back, and riding him around the house.

Lunch came - and my goodness I was hungry. Though Daddy didn't come up to make lunch for me, nor Alexander. My stomach was starting to growl, and oh I was so very hungry. Though Daddy had told me not to go downstairs...Well, he hadn't told me not to wait on the staircase, now had he? I smiled happily to myself, trotting over to the opening of the basement, running half-way down the stairs and stopping, calling out quietly at first. There was no sound, no reply to my call, and I figured it had remained trapped in the little hallway-like enclosure I was in. Strange, for I thought sound carried very well downstairs. Oh well. I called again, a small shuffle, nothing. Alexander darted ahead, running into the room, barking. I heard a small crash, my Daddy swear, and a sigh. He came up from his work, Alexander at his heels, his glasses reflecting the light oddly.

"Oh Nina, I told you not to come down here. Hungry, I think? Alexander seems so. I'll go fix you something."

He pushed me gently up the stairs, only a small gesture to get moving. He followed - then Alexander, who was very, very hungry by this point, for he was shaking his tail like mad. Wagging - sorry - wagging, not shaking. Lunch was short, for Daddy didn't eat with us. Instead he told me that if he wasn't up by Dinner, to go next door and eat, but by no circumstances should I go downstairs. I nodded, figuring it was a Christmas present, or a birthday thing, or something. I didn't care - why should I? I was too hungry to bother. My short-lived lunch ended eruptly as I went outside, staring at the front yard. Oh how there was nothing to do! I grumbled, returning inside and pulling out a coloring book - one with pretty lions, and pretty birds, and where the people had clothing.

Time passed quickly - and I had forgotten Daddy's words about not going downstairs. I didn't pay attention, for I had been desperately hungered, and well, I wasn't one who wanted to be talked to whilst she was eating. My mind wandered, and as it did, my stomach gave a loud protest of it's emptiness. I blinked, noting how only a minute ago it had been lunch. I gazed out the window, oh it was dark, time must have decided to take a vacation. I sighed, replacing my crayons and book, and running downstairs, down to the floor-story, where I looked around, unable to find Daddy. Alexander walked toward the basement, where I could here Daddy talking to himself - what he said, however, I had no clue. I called to him, once, then twice, and the voice stopped. As if thinking, it stopped. A moment later, he called to me, strange enough.

"Oh Nina - do me a favor, darling? Come down here, won't you? Bring Alexander, too."

Being the obedient child I was - I complied.

----

**Envy: -Sick of hosting.- Okay, Boodah isn't gone yet. Tootles.**

**Iris: Hello. -Waves paw, ears bounce.- I'm Iris the bunny. That was Nina Tucker. Sad yet? Oh well. Review, no flames. Raven hates flames, so do I. Flames are bad. Review. Review. Review. Review. Rev-**

**Silas: -Pops up for no reason.- ...OPUS DEI.**

**Iris: You mean Sudo Pie.**

**Silas:...**


	4. This Calls for a Toast

**When Doves Cry**

**Amonl'isa (Whisper of Quietus)**

**Chapter Four; This Calls for a Toast : Pour the Champagne**

_Toasts. They were of great meaning. Often when one thinks of a toast, they think of a happy moment. Though far more lies behind a toast. Something terrible had to happen in order to toast. Wether a father gave away his daughter, or a war was lost. Great or small - sacrifice was always there._

I was always an obedient child, and my demise it was. Had I not listened to Daddy, I would have been safe, fine, in my bed by now. But no, I had to listen, and it was my downfall. I had ventured downstairs, only to find a terrible circle drawn up on the floor. I was hating those circles, they were so ugly, and they reminded me of the creepy animals in the book. Though obediently I trotted on, Alexander keeping time with my every footstep, and every movement I happened to make. For this, I suppose, I was very thankful.

Daddy was standing in the middle of the room, the light bouncing creepily from his glasses. A smile was on his face, a weird, wrong sort of smile. I hated it, but yet again, I was starting to hate a lot of things, pretty quickly, too. Though I kept quiet, allowing Daddy the right to speak first. Though when he did not, there was a long quiet between us, and I was left in confusion for a few minutes. It grew terribly uncomfortable for me, I don't know if the smie did it, or the light on his glasses. Maybe, maybe it was both.

"Nina, darling, step into the circle, please." Daddy said politely.

Though it wasn't Daddy. It wasn't him. His voice was the same, so anybody wandering by would know it was him, but it wasn't him. His tone was different, nearly cruel to my ears as I listened to his mannered words. Fear powered my limbs, for if it hadn't, I would have stayed quite still. Slowly, and very stiffly, I walked into the circle, staring blankly at Daddy, trying to hide my fear. Obviously, it hadn't worked very well - much to my dismay.

"Stay calm Nina, it's fine." Daddy cooed, ushering Alexander into the circle with me.

Oh I was thankful! So very thankful that Alexander was going to be there with me. Though the attempt in soothing me didn't work as he had planned it, only did it make me more afraid. Afraid of what was to happen - scared of my Daddy. I was thankful for the comfort Alexander allowed me - for I was so very scared. Tears welled in my green eyes; and by now I couldn't hold them back. Pale lines traced my flushed cheeks, small sobs shaking me.

"Hush now, Nina. All will be fine." Daddy kneeled down, touching the edge of the circle.

At first, it was only his words I hated. The words I was scared of. But then when he touched the circle, light filtered up through every little line, a terribly bright light. I squealed, though I couldn't hear myself. Alexander was squirming beside me, and I think he was barking, I couldn't hear him, or anything at all, for that matter. Seeing him was fairly hard too, for the light was blinding me. I held tighter, though, the fear making me do so. I needed something to cling onto. Then I couldn't breathe. It was as if something was pressing on my chest. It happened so very fast, so fast...I rested on Alexander, and despite the bright light surrounding us, Alexander went limp, stopped squirming, and everything went black...

---

I suppose I had been out for a while. A rather long while, for when I woke, the room was back to it's normal state. I couldn't see Daddy, but I didn't want to, either. My tears had dried, and at least I couldn't feel them. And I could breathe, and see, thank goodness. But my body ached so much, and as I tried to stand up, agony filled me. When I finally managed to right myself, I was on all fours, though my limbs were of equal length. All four. And I couldn't stand upright, so I stayed where I was.

A wave of brown hair hit my eyes, and my face, and I didn't want to flick my head to move it. Instead, nearly instinctively, I raised an arm to move the long curtain of auburn hair, when my clear vision hit something. And I stopped dead.

It wasn't my arm - it was a leg.

An _animal_ leg.

I shook my head to rid my visage of the hair, much to my dismay, it hurt more. I stared ahead of me, deciding I wanted to know what happened.

I stopped again.

I had a muzzle.

At first, it seemed to surreal to think about. My mind just wanted to shove it away, as if instinct were propelling it to do so. My head was fuzzy enough, and I didn't want to think about it. My first thought, for I had decided to think this out, was that I was dreaming. And my dream had led me into the role of Alexander's point of view. Though dreams didn't hurt, dreams weren't painful! There may be emotional agony in a nightmare, but nothing physical! I groaned slightly, wanting to place my face into a pillow. I wanted to color in a book. My mind snapped, and I remembered the ugly picture book.

Alexander - the drawing.

Chimera.

I was a Chimera.

My Daddy made me a Chimera...

---

**Iris: Well - hello. It's Iris again. Now, Raven told me that when she wrote this last night, she was nearly tearing herself up. Woo! Maybe that was me sharpening my claws, oh well. Anyways- review. If you're not crying so much you murdered your keyboard. Envy won't be back for a while, though we're filing a Missing Person's for Boodah...Hm. Oh, Silas was taken to a mental hosptial, though I do think they returned him to his "The Da Vinci Code" section. Raven tells me that book is good...**


End file.
